


【Cristina/Ezio】浆果宴会

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, GB, Pegging
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: 克里斯缇娜对自己男朋友的风流名声早有耳闻，出于一点儿轻微的吃醋和大概有些阴暗的好奇心，她要求艾吉奥配合一个新游戏。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Cristina Vespucci
Kudos: 13





	【Cristina/Ezio】浆果宴会

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯缇娜→艾吉奥的女上位道具play！黏黏糊糊的佛罗伦萨小情侣注意！相当腻乎相当矫情！

艾吉奥目瞪口呆地看着自己的女朋友，月光把克里斯缇娜的丝绸睡衣照得透亮，隐隐绰绰灰蓝色的曼妙曲线上有钩针蕾丝投下的繁复阴影，她羞红了脸，咬着嘴唇低头瞅着他，眼睛一眨不眨，强迫自己别挪开目光。

“我就知道你不乐意。”她嗔怪地说道，着急得冒出点泪光，又赶快眨眨眼睛让它们别掉下去。

艾吉奥左右为难，本能地坐起来一点儿试图伸手去揽住她好言相劝，却被女孩儿躲开了，“克里斯缇娜，我没不乐意……但这，我……”他说着自己也觉得委屈，但又舍不得生气，只能赶紧把冒头的恼怒掩了下去，飞快地捉住了女孩儿的手腕，拉过来吻她的掌心，又去吻指尖。

“我的小玫瑰，我的爱。我怎么会不乐意和你待在一起享乐呢？”他放低了声音说到，女孩坐在他腿上撅着嘴，不领情地别来头去，拒绝了将将要落在嘴唇上的吻。

“但是这个……”

“得了吧，我清楚你不愿意为我做这个，没有男人愿意做这个，你也一样。”克里斯缇娜说道，看着艾吉奥要开口解释，立马捧着他的脸打断他：“我可知道你们这些男人在那些小院子里做的事，说的话……骑马儿啦，赶小羊，抓兔子的。”

艾吉奥有点慌，比刚才还着急，巴不得赶紧来一杯酒，一阵惑人的香风好让克里斯缇娜停下念叨那些他以前跟着费德里克去享受过的关照了。她又是从哪儿听到的？

“你若是真爱我，哪里会在乎那些区别呢？我可也没让你给我摘颗星星回来，去取黄金的羊毛呀。”

“我当然爱你——”艾吉奥着急地说道，巴巴地揽着她的腰，抱紧了她，生怕这生气又委屈的鸟儿下一秒就要抛下他飞走了，“但是，但是克里斯缇娜……”但他说着，瞧着克里斯缇娜气鼓鼓的目光却又结结巴巴起来，“可，可是哪里有女人来上男人的道理？你那些女伴多半是在捉弄我们……”

“若不是你来风流，那就是有理的咯？”女孩儿掐了一把他的耳朵，手指软软的，又细又白，使上了力气也不过点儿麻麻的酸疼，“我又不是旁的谁，你也不是和哪个不认识的姑娘睡在一起。你就这么觉得丢人？”

“我没觉得丢人……”艾吉奥说不过她，天知道她又是哪儿听来这些话， 还把自己以前遇见她之前流连过的院子都数的一清二楚，可那些怎么做得数？哪个交际花配得上和他的玫瑰摆在一处计较了？

但他又想起来克里斯缇娜央他做的事，顿时最后一点儿恼怒也散了，只剩下羞赧和不安，胡乱挪动的目光不敢去直视他的女孩儿。

“我没觉得……克里斯缇娜，拜托，我不会做这个，我……”他觉得自己委屈极了，但克里斯缇娜又数的清楚，心里想的，说与他听的嗔怨真情实感——难道如果他和克里斯缇娜的角色倒过来就能让他不再爱她吗？怎么可能？！

而且难道平日里他就没和兄弟朋友们吹嘘过自己美丽又风情绰约的女友吗？这几乎让他觉着愧疚了。

但女孩儿铁了心，又察觉到他逐渐软化的态度，便也再接再厉放轻了语气再过来劝他，央他答应自己的要求。

他们本来就是因着克里斯缇娜的父亲外出做生意去了，宅子里只有她和一个老嬷嬷这才敢放开了顾虑和艾吉奥成天滚在一起。她暗暗思量了好久，也这才敢鼓起勇气来问自己的男友——她明白自己要得有些过分了，可姑娘们就是这样，总忍不住想要证明一下握在手里的爱，那根风筝线上飞着的小鸟儿是不是还在那儿，牢不可破。即便艾吉奥已经够爱她啦，哪个女伴不羡慕不嫉妒？但她还是忍不住拉拉那根线，问它可还在那儿那？

“拜托，艾吉奥，拜托。”她软软地央求到，细藕般的手臂揽着他，胸脯就在凉丝丝的丝绸睡裙下挨着他的脖颈和下颌，看着年轻人的耳朵都红透了，抿着嘴巴巴地看着她，既希望她停下来那让他为难的请求，又无可拒绝去倾听那些从她嘴唇里吐出的字眼“我有好好问过该怎么做，不会伤到你的——你难道会怀疑我会那么不小心吗？我们只不过和平常一样待在一起，玩一些无伤大雅的游戏……别讨厌这个，好吗？别讨厌，我的爱。”她说着便去吻他，把肉嘟嘟的嘴唇贴上他的，一边吻着一边哄他重新躺下去，感觉艾吉奥紧张极了，但确实喜欢他们的吻。

当艾吉奥重新开始不自觉的地在她的腰窝里磨蹭手掌时，克里斯缇娜停下来，趴在他身上气喘吁吁地看着他“你答应了？”她问，小心翼翼，带着希冀的眼睛亮晶晶的，浑身蒸着点儿带豆蔻味道的热气。

艾吉奥抱着轻巧的女孩儿同样气喘吁吁，心脏跳的飞快，一边因为欢喜，一边是因为还没开始就已经在心里打着退堂鼓了。他又忍不住想左顾右盼，试图再争取一下让克里斯缇娜放弃那个念头，可女孩儿的眼睛那么亮，像颗点亮的星星——它已经点亮了，他又怎么舍得去熄灭它？可也舍不得闭上眼睛不去看呀。

“……你可别再听那些野丫头的话学些别的了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说道，不情愿的偏着头感到克里斯缇娜惊喜地落在自己发间的吻，感觉自己像个要等着乳母照顾的小孩子——他可不情愿那样，干脆壮起胆子让自己一副坦然的模样望回去，让声音听起来懒洋洋的，仿佛不甚在意似的。

“好吧，你要怎么做？你真知道要怎么做吗？”

女孩儿红着脸朝他笑了笑，咬着下唇，仿佛才意识到此事他真的会接受了似的，一时间惊喜得不知道接下来该做什么了。但那之前把艾吉奥吓了一大跳的东西就在她手边不远的地方，克里斯缇娜胡乱地伸手在床铺上摸了摸，便因为手里沉甸甸的物什好好回忆起来了接下来的步骤。

她拿着那些带绑带的假阳具冲他不好意思地眨了眨眼睛“放松，艾吉奥，别害怕。”她说道，看着艾吉奥绷紧了面孔死死盯着自己手里的东西，下意识往后退了一点儿——倚在了墙上，然后一个激灵，仿佛才意识到自己在哪儿似的。

“我不……我没害怕。”他飞快地说道，移开点儿目光，又转过眼睛暼了一眼那玩意儿，“也不过如此，还不如我呢。”

克里斯缇娜顺着他的话应声，哄他把裤子解开来脱去，暗自计较这绝对是艾吉奥脱衣服最慢的一次——但她心里甜甜的，舌尖都好像是含着砂糖粒，开口说什么都是哄着他的甜言蜜语，直把年轻人迷的晕头转向，一时间竟觉得这般飘飘然也不错了。

但是下一秒，女孩儿跳下床去从梳妆台里翻翻找找的动静就像是一张猛地击在他胸膛上的鼓一样敲碎了那点儿梦幻，艾吉奥有点儿迷迷瞪瞪地看着克里斯缇娜捧着一个小锡盒回到了床上，还没来得及开口问她那是什么，就又被亲亲热热地落在脸颊上的吻给扑了回去。

女孩儿的嘴唇又热又甜，要从那其中挣脱可一点儿都不容易，可英勇的男子汉到底还是把自个儿给拖出来了，在那醉人的香软间奋力发问：“等等，克里斯缇娜……那是什么？”

女孩儿咯咯地笑起来，露出一个神秘的微笑，好像是藏了颗樱桃藏在嘴里等着他去找出。即便克里斯缇娜了解的男人并不多，但她可再清楚不过艾吉奥在什么时候最好说话，什么话都说得出来，什么事儿都能满口答应——而且他多么可爱和诚实，答应的事情可样样都没食言过。

“告诉我，亲爱的，别这样让我猜呀。”过了一会儿，艾吉奥又忍不住问道，他听到了女友打开盒子的声音，嗅到了花儿和昂贵的东方香料的浓郁气息，隐约的有些猜测但却不敢凭直觉拿定主意，“克里斯缇娜！”他又说道，总算唤来了回答。

克里斯缇娜的手指在盒子里挖了一块儿香脂，让它均匀地抹在了手指上，被体温蒸得稍微融化，亮晶晶地发着热——然后握住了那根已经精神抖擞好一会儿的老朋友。

“呃！”

“你喜欢吗？”她甜甜的，热乎乎地问道，挠了挠艾吉奥的肚脐，握紧的手指慢慢拨下包皮，给内侧柔嫩、脆弱的顶端也抹上那黏滑发热的油脂。

不……别，求你了，别。

艾吉奥想说，大喊大叫地说出来——克里斯缇娜握紧他的方式多么亲热、舒适，但他立刻就明白那些香软的油脂是用来做什么的了。老桥的那些小少年……他见过他们，也听过一些……一些……费德里克在他还没开始长出明显喉结，身体还干干净净没有一点头发以外毛发的时候总拿那些事儿来给他开玩笑，逗得他满脸通红，恨不得一夜之间就长成父亲那样高大成熟的男人。

如果克里斯缇娜真要把那根假阳具放进他身体里——他可无论如何都想不通它为何，竟然是可以插进那么个根本就和女人的器官截然不同的地方，还真能用来做爱的！上帝啊，这到底是个什么道理？难道那些话本里泼辣妇骂街的话其实是生活的真理：天下所有的男人都是从女人变来的，是她们骨血里掉出的另一个性命呀！

他巴巴地看着克里斯缇娜的脸庞，像一朵烤得金黄沙软的苹果，想到自己也曾把阴茎放进过她的腿间，在她的身体里，脆弱火热的血肉中。便觉得又愧疚又害怕。他觉得那不可能不疼——艾吉奥再次忍不住飞快地瞥了一眼那根就贴在他左侧大腿下面的木雕玩意儿，一块硬币大小的月光穿过克里斯缇娜抬起的臂弯，从腋下照到它的头部，他几乎看得清那栩栩如生雕刻上龟头的轮廓和马眼的凹陷。

她究竟是哪儿来这些玩具呀！艾吉奥想苦着脸，可女孩儿挤到他跟前去吻他的下巴，晃动腰肢碰一碰他的膝盖内侧，让他一点儿都合不上腿，也无路可逃地又陷进迷糊热乎的云中。柔软丰满的胸脯搁着睡裙贴在他胸膛，慢慢地、慢慢地蹭下去。

她一路吻下艾吉奥的脖颈和胸膛，手指滑进敞开的衬衣抚摸这头小狮子的胸膛，玩笑似的弹一下那枚稍稍发硬的乳头。

艾吉奥打了个激灵，不自觉支起的膝盖碰到了她的耳朵，被误以为是催促她别再捉弄自己的信号。

“哎呀，可别急呐！”克里斯缇娜说道，低头时舌头从他肚脐里钻了一圈，握住了已经开始淌水的阴茎头部，给它一个奖励的吻。

艾吉奥目不转睛地看着她，他看着克里斯缇娜的目光总这样专注，这时候却还带着点拘谨，好像今日她的一举一动都埋藏进了说不清道不明的目的，哪一个不经意的动作就要让他全盘皆输，无路可逃了。

就在此时，女孩儿涂满油脂的手指轻轻刮了刮他的肛口，就蹭在臀缝的凹陷里，一触即离，仿佛和留在乳头上的麻痒是一样的玩笑。

艾吉奥咬住了下唇没出声，几乎不敢因为包裹着自己阴茎的火热嘴唇而发出呻吟。

克里斯缇娜又去吻他，刚好吻住他下唇上的齿痕“你和我，就你和我——”她轻轻地，对他窃窃私语，吐出芬芳的气息扑在艾吉奥的嘴唇和脸颊上，像是蝴蝶振翅，“没什么其他的，我们呆在一块儿多幸福快乐呀。”

艾吉奥点了点头，感觉她一手握紧了自己的阴茎开始抚弄，而肛口再次传来轻微的，试探的刮挠和戳弄，她约莫是再次从盒子里挖了点油脂，在另一只手的掌心捂热了它——可还是有点儿发凉，她用指尖挑起一点儿，拨开尚且紧缩干涩入口的一点儿边缘，然后按压着中心慢慢地、画着圈儿地揉弄，把它们涂抹开，又试着往内侧塞去。

阴茎所受的关照让他几乎快要攀上顶峰了，可来自后穴的刺激却总像只在耳边嗡嗡直叫的蜜蜂，而且它越来越近，越来越让他无法集中注意力，心里再清楚不过下一秒下一秒它就要蛰中自己毫无防备的脆弱的眼睑了——艾吉奥感到释放的顶点几乎就要在跟前，女孩儿小巧的舌头一遍又一遍绕着马眼的空隙舔舐而过……一根手指捅了进来，一整根，滑溜溜的，顺利极了——让他从尾椎上炸起一道针扎般的寒颤。

“等……克里斯缇娜！”艾吉奥这下真是在大叫了，他不想的，他不想吓到克里斯缇娜让她以为自己做错了什么，但他忍不住自己发抖的频率，喉咙似乎在不受控制地发出各种响亮的声音。

可克里斯缇娜还是停了下了，不，别，这不是你的问题——“艾吉奥，怎么了？我弄疼你了吗”她慌乱地问道，好像突然被人从阶梯上推了一把，连手指都发起凉了。

“没有……”艾吉奥慌乱地说道，下意识想要坐起来，而他的后穴立马吃紧了那根手指，就这样让他的动作卡在了半途中，“没事，没事的——完全没有，真的。”但他还是接着说道，憋红了脸努力放松自己，放松肛口收紧的程度，努力不去控制臀部的肌肉，但那太难了，他这犹豫又不知所措的举动反而让他的屁股仿佛是无师自通了吮吸塞进来的东西的能力。

不知道克里斯缇娜有没有意识到这点，但她疑惑而温柔地点了点头，“别紧张，艾吉奥……如果我弄疼你了马上告诉我好吗？我不想……”

这下艾吉奥找到办法让自己可以稍微起身一点儿去吻她了，他努力又张开一点儿双腿，一只手撑住后腰那块儿的床铺，靠腰腹的力量起身吻到克里斯缇娜的额头和鼻尖。然后她会意地抬起头来，他们总这样心有灵犀，让他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

“没事，克里斯缇娜，亲爱的——你做的很好，真的。”艾吉奥轻轻地，温柔地向她说到，在体内那根手指因为体位变化而挪动深入一些后，额头上泛起薄薄的冷汗。他有点儿怕疼，但他不打算表现出来，希望克里斯缇娜只看到他们的尝试一切都很好。

现在他算是明白啦，明白女孩儿在这场让他左右为难的请求中是怎样的忐忑和小心翼翼，全然不是因为对艾吉奥有哪里不满，不如说是对自己尚不满意呢。可克里斯缇娜有什么好不满意的呢？他的小玫瑰多好呀，若是谈论美貌，佛罗伦萨哪里还有胜过她璀璨的宝石？就连挑剔得不可思议的莱昂纳多也能顺其自然地，不全是为了朋友的虚荣心而发出赞叹呢。而若是谈论克里斯缇娜对他的爱和忠诚，这世上除了自己的父母，艾吉奥可也想不出比他们更合适站在一起，彼此停栖在对方胸膛里的小鸟儿了。

可艾吉奥清楚女孩儿们对待爱情总有那么点儿矜傲，总是小心翼翼地捧起来，又带着小性子地掷回去。她们对待它多好，修修剪剪，添水加盐地养护着，日夜期盼它的芬芳一点儿可都别消退了，若是哪里来了一阵风吹散了点儿那些扑面去热吻她们的气味儿，便要怪自己太过懈怠，还要怪不知何时敞开的窗户，怪夏夜恼人的热风，怪这束娇美的花儿怎么这般经不得动作，怎就这般不懂得体谅自己的珍爱呢？

艾吉奥这样想着，感觉那磨蹭着自己的嘴唇逐渐找回了温度和湿润，轻轻地咬着他的下唇呼出点儿充满情欲的热气——他们又回到只有彼此的时候了，他们在一起多么幸福快乐呀！

但他的这点儿充满怜爱的热乎乎的念头没能持续多久，克里斯缇娜可真做了功课，知道该怎么让他们俩都舒服，但或许她也只是道听途说，艾吉奥可不希望有哪个另外的男孩儿让她知道些确切的经验，因此也就宁愿自己咽下这点儿忐忑了。可那根手指摸索着在他体内抽动着，让他忍不住发抖，又得克制住别真的逃走，注意力涣散涣散——可突然，那只早前不知道跑去哪儿了的蜜蜂突然就撞在了他的鼻子上，狠狠地蛰了下去，毒针又尖锐又锋利，几乎让他瞬间分不清究竟是所受的惊吓更多还是伤害了躯体的疼痛更多了。可他压根儿没受一点儿伤。

当艾吉奥迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛时，他以为自己已经射精过了，快感扩大到覆盖了他的视野，几乎让他难以辨物，好一会儿才看清眼前自个儿还精神抖擞的阴茎，滴下了一大颗透明的前液，可还半点儿没有已经得到解脱的模样。

哎呀？怎么……他疑惑道，又因为那陌生的遭遇有点儿害怕地想到，是错觉吗？还是——

但那毒针再一次刺中了他，在同样的患处，可蜜蜂的蛰刺不该只是一次性的武器吗？艾吉奥忍不住痛呼，可冒出嘴里的却是舒适的呻吟，立马被克里斯缇娜因为确认了寻找目标而发出的惊喜的笑声包裹了，一起囫囵被吞下肚子，像是裹着神秘坚果的太妃糖。

可他还是想知道那是什么。

“克里斯缇娜……”

“舒服吗？”女孩儿笑吟吟地、响亮地亲吻和他自己一样不知所措的阴茎，吻他的大腿和汗湿的小腹，把融化的糖浆也给它们尝尝，“我就知道，我找到啦！舒服吗？艾吉奥。”

而艾吉奥能怎么办呢？他的小玫瑰笑的那么甜蜜可爱，因此他只能胡乱地点点头，就被又一次来自后穴的快感激得呻吟出声了。

这可太没道理了，他竟然真的可以……可以吞下三根手指，明明每次克里斯缇娜试图再加一根的时候他都提心吊胆、被撑得又疼又胀，但转眼它们又变得可以接受起来，被顺滑的油脂还有他不想承认可能是自己淌出来的水浸透得粘滑湿润，再容易不过地抽插揉弄着内里。而且克里斯缇娜用心过了头，艾吉奥指望她哪怕能稍稍停一会儿也好啊，但他不想说接连不停的快感已经快让他支撑不住，浑身都快使不上力气了，堪比从奥迪托雷宫一路狂奔爬上百花教堂程度的乏力。

他脑子里乱七八糟地祈祷能早点结束，浪潮般的快感却又时不时把这个念头冲的七零八落，等到克里斯缇娜真的把手指抽去时——她还要再加一根手指吗？真的可以吗？艾吉奥努力调动酸痛的肌肉，撑起脖颈去看她，感到空落落的后穴不自觉地依旧试图吮吸点儿什么，但却只巴巴地挤出点温热的体温和润滑。

克里斯缇娜审视地看着自己准备的成果，似乎总算是满意了，这才拿起了那根早就预备多时，已经被他们的体温熨帖发热的假阳具，绑在了腰上。那玩意儿有三条皮带，两条固定在胯上，一条绕过女性的阴户在尾椎处和前两者搭扣在一起。刚好可以压在阴核上方，只要她一挺腰把那根硬邦邦的木头玩具捅进爱人的身体，便同时勒紧了那根皮带刺激自己的敏感点——无论最早发明这玩意儿的女士是出于什么目的，但显然它在用于性事上有着无与伦比的智慧。

女孩儿专心致志地对付着那个玩具，撩起裙摆，稍稍挺起腰身，露出奶油色的大腿、小腹和肚脐。月光让阴影变作边缘稍带蓝光的灰色，勾勒那具娇躯仿佛阿芙洛狄忒的诞生，但今夜这朵花儿决定以更具侵略性的方式绽放。艾吉奥呆呆地看着她，一时间只想赞美，却又觉得喉咙发干说不出话来。

下一秒，克里斯缇娜扶住他大腿根慢慢分开它们的举动让他回了神，那根被她也细心涂抹了一层润滑脂的假阳具和他的阴茎贴在一起，几乎不相伯仲，或者说——艾吉奥想不明白，那明明就……但它怎么可能现在看起来那么大！

“等……等等，缇娜，亲爱的，这不可能——”他在那刹那全然忘记了自己答应好的事，所有对女孩儿雷打不动的誓言与怜爱了，吓得连原本充斥脖颈和脸庞的红晕都褪色了几分，慌乱地朝她摆手，狼狈又毫无章法地想逃……

逃去哪儿呢？难不成他打算把自己埋到墙壁另一头去吗？克里斯缇娜好笑地看着他，一点儿都压抑不住那些全无恶意的笑声，她脸颊烫的惊人，头脑也晕晕乎乎地只想着赶紧抓住眼前语无伦次的小羔羊拖进怀里。

谁叫这只整日自由浪荡惯了的雄鹰，一只无拘无束的猫，偏偏是落在了她的窗前呢？还非要让她看见，非要冲她撒娇呢？

“没关系的，艾吉奥……”

“进不去的！求求你，缇娜，好姑娘——”

艾吉奥的声音发抖，或许还有点哭腔，但还试图努力着别让自己看起来太狼狈了。

克里斯缇娜佯装赌气地掐了一把他的腿根，用力折起那两条又白又结实的长腿，让他好好把准备妥当的、湿漉漉的穴口一览无余地露出来。

“可以的，相信我。”她甜甜地说道，搂住他的膝窝，假阳具的头部抵住了微张的穴口，“别担心，我会让你很舒服的……就像刚才用手指做的那样，很爽不是吗？”

“可……”艾吉奥咬住了自己的下唇，盯着他们交合的地方，即便他的角度大概并不太能看清，“进……进不去的，它那么大，比手指——”

克里斯缇娜抿嘴插了进去，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，但没有半点儿犹豫。

“缇娜！”艾吉奥倒回了床铺上，手指攥紧了床单。

“放松，亲爱的……放松，会没事的。”女孩儿喃喃地说道，挪下一只手去爱抚他的阴茎，力道又温柔又体贴，刚刚好调动起他的欲望，配合缓慢的插入。

她无法可知此时艾吉奥的身体里是否和手指感觉到的一样火热湿软，但他好紧，又紧又间断地用力地抽动几下，吸着插进去的假阴茎一点儿没有放松的意思。而那让贴在她阴核上的皮带绷得紧紧的，快感一波又一波跳动，还没真的开始干艾吉奥，就已经让她湿的比从前所有时候都厉害了。

这可真是个好主意，她忍不住在内心感叹，瞪大了眼睛注视着身下紧闭双眼，咬着嘴唇，绷紧身体，在漫长插入中微微颤抖的男人——感到艾吉奥比以往任何一次情事中都让她着迷，几乎要忍不住冒出满嘴停不下的夸赞了。

可她待会儿还要好好干他呢。克里斯缇娜想着，于是也咬住了嘴唇，舌尖顶着它舔舐自己的牙齿内侧，专心致志地在最后一点儿假阳具也全部沒入时，活动腰身寻找先前那块儿让艾吉奥连连发出呻吟的地方。

而当她最后用力把全部粗长的木雕玩具都塞进自个儿男友的身体里时，艾吉奥绷紧了背脊猛地仰直了脖颈，发出了一声猫呼噜一样含糊不清的低吟，他随之抽动的双腿夹得克里斯缇娜胯部有点儿疼，而且射精得太突然又猛烈了，精液溅得到处都是。但这次她可一点儿都不怪他弄脏了自己最喜欢的睡裙。

说不定她是想要自己的命吶，艾吉奥在头晕目眩又令他背脊发麻的高潮中想到，感觉某种奇怪的酸痛正在体内延伸，而且这一次，似乎射精高潮也变成了一件不那么令人欢欣的事情，反而像是猛地让他搁浅在滩涂上的一阵大浪似的。而身体里那根粗长的木头紧接着动了起来，正是要把这条搁浅的船，这嘎吱作响几乎扬不起风帆的可怜家伙拖往上游。

“克里斯缇娜……缇娜，等等。”艾吉奥有点儿难堪地开口，在牙齿间咬着点儿痛呼，伸手抓住了克里斯缇娜了搂着他右腿的那只手，这才意识到自己出了一身汗，滑溜溜的抓不住一点儿东西。

但女孩儿没回答他，反而往前一顶身体，就着搂住他大腿的姿势抓住那只汗湿发抖的手，和自己的扣在一起，让他再也没法逃走了。

艾吉奥还在不应期里，可天可怜见的，既然如此，为何来自体内的快感却一点儿暂停下来的意思也没有呢？他的身体难道没有意识到自己已经感到疲乏了吗？但他听到克里斯缇娜嘶嘶的喘息，她挺身出入他身体时，他们热烘烘的下身紧紧相贴，听得见粘哒哒的水声和那根假阳具被抽插时摩擦着他脆弱黏膜的声音。

他们的心跳声多么响亮，几乎要盖过艾吉奥思考的声音。

克里斯缇娜似乎高潮了一次，有温热的液体溅落在他的腿根，然后她倒下来趴在他身上，发硬的乳头贴在艾吉奥的腹部。

但她还没拔出去，那根无生命的道具已经被艾吉奥自个儿的体温给熨帖得滚烫，涂满滑溜溜的黏液方正地嵌在他体内，在女孩儿的体重下让他感觉肚子胀得发疼。

艾吉奥试图推了推克里斯缇娜，抬起发抖的双臂搂住她，想让她坐起来，她进的太深了，还那么大，几乎隔着肚皮都能摸到那栩栩如生头部的形状，“别……缇娜，先出去好不好？”他恳求地说道，感觉泪水几乎就挂在自己眼睑边缘。

但克里斯缇娜闻起来多么快活，她的吻中似乎也带着幸福的笑意，当她抬头去吻艾吉奥的下巴时，她顶到了更深的地方，让自己可怜巴巴的恋人发出一声带着哽咽的呻吟。

“再来一次？”她轻轻喘着气说到，伸手抚摸他的的腿根，又摸到他们交合的地方，戳刺那个已经被开发得软软的，湿漉漉的入口边缘，似乎想要试探着把手指也给挤进去。

艾吉奥被这个打算吓了一跳，缩了缩腿，却因此夹紧了肚子里的东西，真当让眼泪落了下来。

克里斯缇娜赶忙抱住他的脸颊让他低下头来，好去亲吻那双委屈的眼睛，“抱歉，艾吉奥，我……如果你累了我们可以——”

但是艾吉奥打断了她，声音很轻，努力咽下喉咙里发抖的痛呼，他感到自己稍微卷起腹部去搂住她的时候那根假阳具也随之直棱起一个危险的角度，让他几乎就要接着哭起来了，但他可千万不能让那发生。

“不不，我只是——只是……”他舔了舔嘴唇，从来不知道要让自己说出羞耻的鼓励会使他舌头打结，“只是你太厉害了……我们当然可以再来一次，感觉不错，对吗？”

女孩儿受到了鼓舞，而且才尝过了甜头，她或许并不是没察觉到艾吉奥那点儿勉强，感觉到他发烫的身体正因为连绵不止的快感的折磨而颤抖，但她立刻同意了，只留下一点儿点儿对男友的关照。

“背过身去好吗？亲爱的，那样你或许会感觉好一些。”她说道，看着那双泪朦朦的眼睛用手指揩去他眼角一点儿湿痕。

艾吉奥点了点头，捉住那沾着泪痕的指间在嘴唇间轻轻咬一咬它，尝到暖洋洋的泪水些微的咸味。他在克里斯缇娜退出去时不自觉地皱起点儿眉头，感觉自己像是被箭矢射中后留下了一道永久的空洞，有什么东西正从那道豁口汩汩流淌出去，他内在的某部分随之丢失，期盼它能够重新回来，重新填满自己。他翻身趴在床铺上时几乎有瞬间找不到自己的双腿，不清楚该怎么摆正它们，但克里斯缇娜的手指再一次扶上了他的髋骨两侧，她俯身把鼻尖与嘴唇埋在他因为手臂受力而耸起的肩胛之间时，那根还带着他体温的假阳具就磨蹭在水痕遍布的股间。

他的女孩儿轻得像一片花瓣，扶着粗长的道具再次进入他时艾吉奥几乎张着嘴发不出一点声音，他原本用手肘撑着自己，却没几下就失去了力气，只能埋首于乱糟糟的褥子间，有时甚至需要咬住自己的手腕才不至于发出太丢人的叫声。

这样根本就没有好受一点儿，他的腰酸胀发痛，鞭子一样一下下击中背脊的快感让他快要不能维持跪姿，几乎能感觉到因为乏力而一点点越张越大的双腿磨蹭过床单的滑动。他在模糊的视觉里透过蓄满的泪水看到自己挺立流水的阴茎，因为每一次克里斯缇娜的顶弄而在顶端与小腹间拉出一道银丝。

太漫长了，他好难受，艾吉奥的脑子简直都被搅碎成了同样滚烫的浆糊。每一次触碰和深入都像是劈啪作响的火花灼烧他的肌肤和神经，上一次的火焰还未熄灭紧接着就要点燃下一簇，太多了，又太密集，却仍旧差得远——他想要一捧蓬勃热烈的篝火，想要一直舔舐到穹顶的烈焰。连绵不绝的快感几乎让他精神涣散，眼巴巴地盯着这点儿尚不餍足的饵料渴望更猛烈的刺激，他想要高潮，想要射精。

当克里斯缇娜意识到手下的腰肢在活动着迎合自己的撞击时，她几乎是洋洋得意地笑了一声，但她也快到了，神经几乎都要融化成刚出炉的芝士奶酪那样黏黏热热的模样——她有一个多么可爱的恋人呀！她俯身下去，双手穿过艾吉奥的腋下，紧紧地搂住他，下身用力、快速地顶撞他，感觉载着他们的贡多拉已经从狭窄的河道驶入汪洋，湍急的洋流与磅礴的波浪将他们一同抛向高空，又拉下水底。

艾吉奥闷声发出难耐的呻吟，克里斯缇娜希望他能够叫出来，哪怕是尖叫或者哭泣呢？但她可还没那么苛刻，更何况他这样努力忍耐着却以为自己的忍耐没有被发现的模样正是最最可爱的地方呀。她又忍不住去吻他，咬住艾吉奥的肩膀和背部，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭，留下浅浅的，花瓣一样的痕迹。但与此同时她把自个儿的恋人抓的多么紧，压倒他在这趟无返的船舶舱底无法挣扎丝毫。这样她终于得到了满足，关上窗户，看见那只降落的鹰就这样安静乖巧地落在她枕边，致命的喙上衔着带露水的玫瑰。

“你太好了，艾吉奥，真的太棒了。”她在喘息中沙哑、含糊地说道，已经被浑身迸发的热情所融化，怀抱她最珍爱的事物，“我爱你，亲爱的。”

这下他没法把自己的声音闷在喉咙里了，他只能好好地、努力抬起头，让自己因为尖叫和呻吟而支离破碎的声音能够完完整整地说清这句话：

“我也爱你，克里斯缇娜，我永远爱你，我的小玫瑰。”

然后他们一起达到了高潮。

—The End—


End file.
